C a v a l c a d e
by kindovvf
Summary: Yuuma, Luka, dan kedudukan mereka di antara bintang. 50 Sentences II challenge. Complete.
1. 1-10

Vocaloid (c) Yamaha, Crypton FM, _related companies_. Ditulis untuk Infantrum challenge **50 Sentences II **dari kuroliv, **set satu**. Genre gado-gado. Maaf judulnya ngawur #plok.

* * *

><p><strong>Cavalcade<strong>

_a _Vocaloid _fanfiction by _nabmiles. _No profit taken._

* * *

><p><strong>1. Biru<strong>

Gadis pecinta langit yang akhir-akhir ini kerap Yuuma temui di puncak bukit itu bernama Luka. Seorang yang mencurah segenap perhatian pada bentang biru cerah langit berkawan kekaguman besar dan damai melukis rupa. Seolah langit adalah cintanya.

[ "Mengapa kausuka langit?"—_Mereka terlalu klise_. ]

[ Luka tersenyum. "Karena langit adalah tempatku pulang." ]

Yuuma tertegun. Kemudian, di antara binar-binar indah sepasang netra biru cemerlang itu, ia _pun_ menemukan tempat untuk pulang.

* * *

><p><strong>2. Biskuit<strong>

Yuuma melihat Luka di sudut gudang perlengkapan, meringkuk dalam gelap. Wajah ditenggelamkan di antara tekuk lutut yang dipeluk lengan.

Amarah ibu kepala panti masih membekas di benak gadis kecil itu.

Yuuma mendekat ragu-ragu. Membagi biskuit di tangan menjadi dua bagian, mengulurkan satu pada sang kawan. Luka mengangkat kepala. Matanya merah sehabis menangis.

"Makanan manis bisa membuat lupa masalah. Ini. Nanti kutemani minta maaf ke Bu Kepala."

Luka mengangguk kecil, meraih biskuit dari jari-jari Yuuma, menggigit pelan.

* * *

><p><strong>3. Akhir<strong>

Setiap awal selalu eksis akhir. Ujung dan pangkal. A dan Z. Prolog dan epilog. Pertemuan dan perpisahan. Hidup dan mati. Seperti itulah.

Luka menggenggam tangan Yuuma dalam gamang. Telapak tangan lelaki itu kian dingin dari hari ke hari. Luka menggigit bibir, menggeleng kuat-kuat. Bisikannya sarat doa dan pengharapan.

"Yuuma, bertahanlah. Kau tidak boleh mengakhirinya sendiri."

* * *

><p><strong>4. Empat<strong>

Dulu, hanya ada Yuuma dan Luka. Kini, foto keluarga di ruang tengah membingkai dua anggota tambahan; sepasang kembar lelaki dan perempuan.

* * *

><p><strong>5. Jiwa<strong>

Luka tidak pernah percaya hal bernama 'belahan jiwa'. Baginya tak lebih dari omong-kosong, seloroh orang dimabuk cinta semata. Konyol. Menjijikkan.

Namun, ketika suatu hari ia bertemu Yuuma, mengenal Yuuma, menemukan rentang hari yang ia lalui menjadi lebih berwarna akan keberadaan Yuuma di antaranya, menemukan seorang yang ingin dipanggilnya rumah, dan mendapati dirinya berdiri di depan altar bersama Yuuma di masa depan—Luka mulai berpikir ulang akan konsep belahan jiwa.

* * *

><p><strong>6. Bintang<strong>

Luka kerap melihat satu bintang paling terang menghias malam. Bintang dengan sinar paling benderang dan kerlip paling indah.

_"Kautahu? Kata orang, roh orang mati akan menjelma bintang."_

Malam ini, Luka kembali memperhatikan bintang terang di sana. Dia pikir bintang itu adalah Yuuma—hati kecilnya yang berkata.

* * *

><p><strong>7. Rahasia<strong>

Yuuma menyeruput _coffee latte_ panas di tangan, mengerling Luka yang berjalan di samping. Gadis itu memegang minuman yang sama, namun dengan suhu berbeda jauh. "Apa isi doamu di kuil tadi?"

Luka menjauhkan sedotan dari mulut, mengulas senyum sebelum menjawab. "Rahasia." Tak menghiraukan Yuuma yang cemberut dan membujuknya agar bicara, Luka hanya menjulurkan lidah.

( Dia berdoa agar kebersamaan mereka terus berlanjut. Sederhana. )

* * *

><p><strong>8. Cinta<strong>

"Yuuma."

"Hm?"

_—Aku mencintaimu._

* * *

><p><strong>9. Dia<strong>

"Tugas baru untukmu, Luka."

"Katakan."

"Agasa Yuuma. Dua puluh tahun. Direktur utama Agasa Corp., pemilik proyek Mars, penerima nobel bidang ilmu pengetahuan dua tahun lalu. Segala data aset kulampirkan di sini."

"Melenyapkan seorang Tuan Muda? Tak masalah."

—_ah, jadi dia…._

.

"Tugas baru untukmu, Yuuma."

"Hn."

"Megurine Luka. Pembunuh bayaran."

Tawa menggema. "Kau menyuruh pembunuh bayaran untuk membunuh pembunuh bayaran? Lucu sekali. Baiklah, kenapa tidak."

—_bukankah dia…._

* * *

><p><strong>10. Musik<strong>

Pemusik itu tak menjual nama. Tak mengumbar panggung mewah. Tak mencari muka. Tak memburu tepuk tangan. Tak memberdaya melodi sebagai popularitas. Tapi bakat, permainan, dan kerendahan hatinya bermain musik untuk rumah-rumah sosial membuat Luka tahu; Yuuma pemusik hebat.

* * *

><p>an: Pertama kali bikin YuumaLuka—salahkan seseorang yang membuat saya nge-_ship_ dua merah jambu ini hohoho. Baru 10 dari 50, selanjutnya tunggu kapter depan yak. Saya nggak punya hitungan pasti untuk berapa tema tiap kapternya, kemungkinan 10. Jadi bakal tamat di kapter 5, itu kalau nggak ada perubahan rencana #halah.

Seabal-abalnya fik ini, apa ada prompt yang anda sukai? ;w;

_see you next chap!_


	2. 11-20

[20/50]

**11. Matahari**

Setiap Luka menatap bola mata Yuuma, ia selalu diingatkan kepada pijar mentari. Ada hangat dan cerah tertuang.

* * *

><p><strong>12. Malam<strong>

Dua cangkir teh menemani mereka menumpas waktu di balkon rumah lantai dua. Bulan purnama berpijar terang.

* * *

><p><strong>13. Kenapa<strong>

Yuuma mengenali sepasang keping biru langit itu walau dalam keadaan berbeda. Sorot penuh semangat dan ambisius telah berubah menjadi tatap skeptis penuh curiga dan defensif. Gerak kerlingnya tetap awas dan kritis, namun dalam kesan memandang musuh. Yuuma menelan ludah pahit. Kenapa, kenapa, kenapa? Apa yang menimpa Luka hingga gadis itu mengalami transformasi diri yang signifikan? Bahkan kilau-kilau impian yang selalu bertabur kini raib tanpa jejak, meninggalkan corak kosong.

_Kenapa?_

* * *

><p><strong>14. Kunci<strong>

Sebelum pergi, Yuuma menitipkan kunci kamar apartemennya pada Luka. Dulu—itu sudah lama sekali. Tiga tahun berlalu dan Yuuma belum juga kembali dari perjalanan panjangnya. Sejumlah rekannya bilang, mungkin Yuuma tidak akan kembali.

Akan tetapi, Luka menolak pernyataan tersebut. Mengamati lekat-lekat kunci apartemen Yuuma, dia putuskan percaya Yuuma pasti pulang. Suatu hari nanti.

* * *

><p><strong>15. Hampa<strong>

Hampa adalah ketika kau tak mengacuhkanku

Hampa adalah kau yang meninggalkanku

Hampa adalah saat kauanggap aku butiran debu

Hampa adalah bernapas tanpamu

Hampa, oh hampa

Sungguh hampa adalah—

"… Yuuma, puisimu alay."

* * *

><p><strong>16. Mungkin<strong>

Mungkin, dunia bisa runtuh melihat kecantikanmu

Mungkin, malaikat akan mendelik iri

Mungkin, iblis 'kan bertepuk lutut

Mungkin, kau terlalu jelita

Terlalu rupawan untuk dunia

Lalu, mengapa tak kau kemari saja

Bersamaku, yang takkan memalingkan muka

Walau sesilau apa keindahanmu

Mungkin, suatu saat—

"… Yuuma dibilang puisimu alay. Gagal puitis."

* * *

><p><strong>17. Pencuri<strong>

Luka, kau adalah pencuri

Pencuri hatiku

Yang nomor satu

Ooh~ you thief me heart~

Is it feel so romantis I can't hides—

"—DIBILANG BERAPA KALI PUISIMU ALAY TAHU! Lagian _grammar_-nya juga salah!"

* * *

><p><strong>18. Dingin<strong>

—"Syair ini kubuat susah-payah demi kamu, Luka, jangan terlalu dingin begitu, dong …"

Yuuma berakhir tersangkut di tiang telepon.

* * *

><p><strong>19. Hancur<strong>

Betapa _kokoro_ Yuuma sungguh potek akan ketegaan Megurine Luka terhadap perasaan cintanya yang menggebu-gebu.

* * *

><p><strong>20. Diam<strong>

"Lho, Yum, kok tumben diem-dieman gitu? Nggak ngegombalin Luka lagi?"

Yuuma menatap Oliver dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Gue kapok diteriakin hantu telepon gembel sama anak kecil, Liv."

* * *

><p>hahau maaf besok prompt serius deh #plok<p> 


	3. 21-30

**21. Hujan**

Luka menemukan Yuuma duduk sendiri di bangku taman sore itu. Tak mengacuhkan mendung langit berteman petir memercik dan guntur menggema, sedikit pun Yuuma tak bergeming. Tetap menunduk seolah tiada hal yang lebih menarik daripada lututnya.

Luka tertegun sejenak, lamat menghampiri. Gerimis membayang gelap hari—Yuuma masih saja diam. Sekalipun titik air mulai jatuh, merembesi helai rambut musim seminya serta baju yang melekat.

Tanpa kata, Luka mengulurkan payung terbuka di genggaman, menaungi Yuuma dari derai hujan menderas.

* * *

><p><strong>22. Hitam<strong>

Semenjak hanya hitam yang dapat ditangkap matanya, dunia Luka seakan berjungkir-balik. Tiada lagi pendar, tiada lagi warna, tiada lagi cahaya. Hanya kelam dan gelap. Hitam di mana-mana. Dunia seakan memalingkan diri, menolak kehadiran, menertawai ketidakberdayaannya. Menampik tangan Luka dari perhatian, tak mengacuhkan permohonan dan frustasi yang kerap dia gumamkan.

Namun, di saat itu, ada satu yang menggenggam tangan Luka. Memberi kekuatan lewat erat rengkuh jemari yang senantiasa mantap sejak dulu.

"Tak apa. Biar aku menjadi matamu, membantumu melihat dunia."

—seketika rasa asing yang nyaris terlupakan menyerang netra Luka. Hangat yang timbul begitu saja, membasahi bola mata, bergulir lambat menuruni pipi.

_Aku bahkan tak bisa lagi melihat warna matamu, Yuuma…._

* * *

><p><strong>23. Air<strong>

Pelarian barusan sungguh menguras tenaga dan dahaga. Sebotol air mineral mereka bagi dua.

* * *

><p><strong>24. Curang<strong>

Insiden dalam _survival game_ berbahaya yang mempertaruhkan nyawa seluruh pesertanya itu dilakukan oleh Yuuma. Ia tahu kecurangan tersebut akan mengundang konflik dan intrik licik dari peserta lain (dan permainan ini takkan bersih lagi), namun semua ia lakukan demi melindungi satu orang.

Luka.

* * *

><p><strong>25. Mimpi<strong>

Pada satu malam, Luka pernah bermimpi. Tentang dia, Yuuma, dan taman bunga.

* * *

><p><strong>26. Hilang<strong>

Luka ingin berpikir bahwa menghilangnya Yuuma selama tiga tahun tak pernah mengganggunya. Sedikitpun. Lantas, mengapa ia masih sering terbayang-bayang?

* * *

><p><strong>27. Syarat<strong>

Yuuma tertawa. Telapak tangan digunakan mengacak-acak puncak kepala Luka. "Hmm? Bukankah aku sudah memenuhi kriteria dan syarat-syarat untuk menjadi kepala keluarga bagimu?"

* * *

><p><strong>28. Suara<strong>

Yuuma tak dapat mengelak fakta akan keindahan lantun nyanyian Luka. Suara Luka sangat jernih, merdu, berjangkauan luas. Siapapun akan mengakui kepiawaian gadis itu mengolah nada.

Seperti orang-orang bodoh lainnya, Yuuma jatuh cinta.

* * *

><p><strong>29. Aku<strong>

"Aku Yuuma. Agasa Yuuma. Senang berkenalan denganmu."

* * *

><p><strong>30. Kertas<strong>

Selembar kertas bertorehkan tinta emas melayang-layang diembus angin.

( Surat itu tak pernah sampai ke tangan sang putri. )


	4. 31-40

maaf saya meleng di nomer-nomer ini jadinya prompt un-serius(?) lagi deh haha. next chap alias chap terakhir besok serius kok ;)

* * *

><p><strong>31. Putih<strong>

"Apa warna kesukaanmu?"

"Putih."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena merupakan warna netral."

"Oh ya? Kalau begitu kita sama."

* * *

><p><strong>32. Bicara<strong>

"Yuuma."

"Ya?"

"Apa cita-citamu?"

"Aku? Seorang pilot, mungkin?"

"Itu jawaban tidak pasti."

"Haha, baiklah. Pilot."

"Hmm, berjuanglah."

"Kau sendiri, apa?"

"Nahkoda."

"Wow! Kenapa?"

"Menjelajah itu seru, 'kan, makanya kau juga memilih pilot?"

"Hebat, ayo sama-sama berjuang!"

* * *

><p><strong>33. Latar<strong>

Walau memiliki selera yang sangat bertolak belakang, Yuuma dan Luka dapat kompak kala menentukan latar apa saja yang akan dipakai dalam pagelaran seni.

* * *

><p><strong>34. Bingung<strong>

"Hei, kau belum mengisi angket masa depanmu?"

"… Entahlah. Harus kuisi apa?"

"Tulis saja nahkoda di kolom cita-cita."

"Itu bukan hal umum bagi perempuan untuk—"

"Hah, lupakan soal _gender_. Itu prospekmu ke depan, kenapa harus peduli kata orang?"

* * *

><p><strong>35. Sakit<strong>

"Oh. Minum obat nyamuk."

"Sialan."

* * *

><p><strong>36. Jangan<strong>

"Kalau aku berkata jangan pergi, apa kau akan kembali?"

* * *

><p><strong>37. Labirin<strong>

Sekacau apapun hidup Luka setelah tragedi perenggut hampir seluruh anggota keluarganya, Yuuma tetap di sisinya. Menuntunnya meneruskan langkah, menuju jalan keluar dari labirin yang dibentuknya sendiri di dalam hati.

* * *

><p><strong>38. Lapar<strong>

Aroma _pancake_ menyeruak indra penciuman Luka di pagi hari, memaksa perempuan itu beranjak dari kasur dan menyeret langkah menuju dapur. Ia menemukan Yuuma memakai apron, sibuk di depan kompor. Wajah lelaki itu hangat dan cerah seperti biasa.

"Pagi. Sudah lapar?"

Mendapati sepiring _pancake _panas nan harum di atas meja, Luka langsung menganggukkan kepala.

* * *

><p><strong>39. Kaku<strong>

Lama tidak berolahraga membuat tubuh Luka kaku. Tapi ia senang; _sparring_ satu lawan satu dengan Yuuma—si juara bertahan tingkat nasional—adalah kesempatan emas.

( Walau pada akhirnya dia kalah. )

* * *

><p><strong>40. Manis<strong>

Yuuma bilang dia tidak suka makanan manis. Cukup melihat Luka saja.

"Gombal."

Yuuma tergelak.


	5. 41-50

**41. Darah**

Yuuma. Mobil. Lalu lintas. Seru untuk menghindar. Teriakan panik. Decit mengantar ngilu. Hantam keras menyakitkan.

Semua lebur dalam genangan merah. Luka menjerit.

* * *

><p><strong>42. Lelah<strong>

Walau rehabilitasi yang dia jalani sungguh berat dan melelahkan, melihat Yuuma yang tak bosan menjenguk, mendampingi, dan menyemangatinya—tidak, Luka tidak memiliki alasan untuk menyerah.

* * *

><p><strong>43. Angin<strong>

Angin membisikkan kabar baik. Yuuma akan kembali.

* * *

><p><strong>44. Pulang<strong>

Ia mengerti bahwa keputusan mempercayai Yuuma adalah pilihat yang tepat. _Amat_ tepat.

"Halo, Luka. Sudah empat tahun, ya?"

Kaki-kaki Luka seolah bergerak sendiri, membawanya menubruk lelaki itu.

_"Selamat datang, Yuuma."_

* * *

><p><strong>45. Penumpang<strong>

Di antara beratur manusia memadati gerbong yang dia kendalikan, Yuuma melihat warna merah jambu itu. Lagi.

* * *

><p><strong>46. Siapa<strong>

"Apa aku … mengenalmu?"

"Ya. Tapi tidak masalah jika kau tidak ingat. Kita bisa berkenalan ulang. Agasa Yuuma. Senang bertemu denganmu, Megurine Luka!"

( Yuuma mengabaikan kalimat Luka di telepon satu malam sebelumnya.

_"Hei, Yuuma, empat tahun mengenalmu—ternyata lama juga, ya?"_ )

* * *

><p><strong>47. Lompat<strong>

Yuuma pernah menjumpai Luka melompati genangan air. Melompati lubang di tanah. Melompati tangga dua-dua. Melompati palang rintang saat perlombaan. Melompati para pesaing di bawahnya. Melompati luka hati untuk balur baru rasa. Melompati masa lalu untuk masa depan. Lompatan-lompatan penuh optimis di atas kedua kakinya.

Lalu suatu hari, Yuuma menjumpai Luka melompat dari gedung lantai tiga. Terjun bebas.

* * *

><p><strong>48. Jantung<strong>

Yuuma mengepalkan tangan erat-erat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Ia … sudah tahu bahwa sudah lama jantung Luka ingin beristirahat.

.

_"Tidak apa. Tolong relakan saja, dokter."_

* * *

><p><strong>49. Sendiri<strong>

Yuuma menoleh ke area kosong bangku yang ia duduki. Sepi.

Biasanya Luka-lah yang duduk di sebelahnya. Menumpah kisah bersama.

Kini, tinggal Yuuma. Sendiri.

* * *

><p><strong>50. Awan<strong>

Luka menengadah. Mengadu atensi pada arak-arak gumpal kapas putih mewarna langit. Berbaring dengan alas rumput di sebelahnya, Yuuma memandang hal yang sama.

Konstelasi awan-awan itu membangun konstruk suatu refleksi dalam imajinasi masing-masing.

Sebuah masa depan.

* * *

><p><strong>Cavalcade — fin<strong>

* * *

><p>an: Halo! Fik ini selesai juga. Maaf kalau kurang memuaskan. Yang mengikuti sampai sini, apresiasi review/fav/follow, terima kasih banyak, sini sini saya pelukin satu-satu :) #najis

ps: perkaya archive YuumaLuka!


End file.
